El secreto de Eriol
by tlisboax
Summary: Eriol se encuentra con los ojos cerrados mientras sucede el beso entre ellos y sólo los abre cuando escucha una voz muy dulce, pero furiosa con él a gritar por su nombre.


Eriol mira a la mujer que tiene enfrente de él, ojos verdes, pelo rubio largo, con ondulaciones, terminando cerca de su cintura, flequillo que le cobre su fronte casi a alcanzar sus ojos, la piel muy clara con un poco del gusto de sol, buena estatura, delgada.

Él se pone a mirar al sostén de ella, blanco al igual que las bragas, ella camina con sus tacones negros a su dirección y Eriol mira al lápiz labial bien rojo.

Eriol sigue mirando mientras ella se acerca a él y sube a la cama, poniendo en primer su rodilla derecha en la cama y abriendo bien a sus piernas, poniendo enseguida la rodilla izquierda en la cama teniendolo en medio.

Hesitando un poco, Eriol pone sus manos una a cada lado de la cintura de ella.

La joven pone su pelo rubio arriba de su hombro izquierdo, mientras tanto Eriol la ayuda a abrirse el sostén por detrás.

Ella pone a sus dos brazos atrás del cuello de él, con sus uñas en rojo bien grandes y Eriol logra sentir la pulsera dorada de ella al pulso izquierdo.

Las tiras del sostén se caen a los brazos de ella y Eriol aprovecha a la situación ayudándole a desquitarse de la pieza, mientras tanto ella lo ayuda con su camisa blanca de largas mangas al abrirlas botón por botón.

La camisa se cae en la cama con un poco de ayuda de la parte de él.

La mujer se desquita del sostén y pone a sus dos manos en el rostro de Eriol, acercándose a él y dándole un beso bien tierno.

Eriol se encuentra con los ojos cerrados mientras sucede el beso entre ellos y sólo los abre cuando escucha una voz muy dulce, pero furiosa con él a gritar por su nombre.

— No me vengas con lo clásico, por favor. — Pide la voz furiosa.

— No voy a salir con eso. — Contesta él, segurando a las espaldas de la mujer que pone a su cuello a trás, cerrando a sus ojos.

Eriol mira a la joven de ojos violetas y pelo negro saliendo de su recamara.

— Llevántate, por favor. — Pide Eriol a la rubia.

— Teniamos combinado que… — Eriol la corta.

— Vístete y te vas. — Eriol le dice.

Eriol pone su camisa y sale del cuarto aún con ella abierta, pasando a la sala.

— Tenemos que hablar. — Eriol dice.

— Mientras se vaya tu querida. — Tomoyo le contesta con rabia.

Tomoyo se encuentra con un vestido negro, sin mangas, hasta sus rodillas, con un poco menos de cintura que lo habitual y con zapatos sin salto negros.

Eriol la mira con un papel en sus manos y ella lo aprieta.

— Me voy y marcame si quieres. — Dice la rubia a Eriol.

Tomoyo sigue en silencio, con su mirada presa al papel que tiene en sus manos. La rubia pasa por ellos y sale por la puerta.

Eriol cierra la puerta con la llave y vuelve su mirada a Tomoyo.

— Ni cara tengo a pedirte que me perdones. — Eriol dice y agrega. — Mejor tratemos de nuestro divorcio.

— Antes de eso. — Tomoyo empieza y las lagrimas siguen por sus ojos. — ¿Por que lo hiciste? — Pregunta ella.

— La verdad, tu cambiaste conmigo y yo, no lo sé. — Eriol dice y vuelve su mirada al suelo.

— Yo cambie porque no me sentía bien. — Tomoyo dice y agrega. — Y tu no lo pudiste ni comprender.

Eriol, mismo sin querer termina por alzar la voz a Tomoyo.

— Mismo que me reproches, la culpa fue tuya. — Dice él y sigue. — Cambiaste de la nada conmigo y además, Tomoyo yo… — Eriol hace una larga pausa.

— Que no entiendes que te amo y me evitas — Eriol le pregunta y sigue. — Uno no tiene cómo seguir en una boda así.

— ¿Y en lugar de apoyarme me traicionas? — Tomoyo le cuestiona.

— Fue un error, pero lo que sí te amo. — Eriol dice a ella.

— No creo en tu amor. — Tomoyo le dice.

— Te dí todos los motivos del mundo para no desear mirar más mi rostro en tu vida. — Eriol dice.

— Y eso deseo, pero voy a tener que verte. — Tomoyo le dice.

— Si te refieres a la sociedad, lo podemos deshacer bien rapido. — Eriol dice y agrega. — No quisiera lastimarte más.

Tomoyo se pone de pie y camina unos pasos a la dirección de Eriol, poniendo su mano con el papel cerca de las manos de él.

— Toma eso. — Dice ella y agrega. — Y yo que venía muy contenta.

Eriol abre el papel y pasa a leer las palabras que describen un beta-HCG positivo. Sin entender, sus ojos se ponen a llorar y él sonríe, sin creer en lo que mira en el papel.

— Tomoyo, vámonos a tener un hijo. — Eriol dice y se acerca a ella.

Eriol la segura por la cintura y pone a sus labios muy cerca de los labios de ella y la mira fijamente.

— Sí. — Tomoyo dice y utiliza a sus manos para retirar las manos de Eriol de su cintura.

Ella se afasta de él que la queda mirando un poco mientras que Tomoyo pone su dedo indicador derecho a sus labios.

Eriol sólo suele hacer esperar a la reacción de ella que se vuelve de espaldas a él y pasa a su mano izquierda en su fronte, desarreglando su flequillo y respira hondo.

— No te preocupes que yo me voy a encargar de todo. — Tomoyo dice.

— A que te refieres — Eriol pregunta preocupado.

— Puedo abortar en Francia o tenerlo y hacerlo todo sola. — Tomoyo dice.

Eriol la mira bien confundido y se acerca abrazandola por su cintura.

— No tienes que hacer nada sola. — Eriol dice cerca de su oído derecho muy bajo.

— Tienes la razón, tengo la ayuda de mi madre, de Sakura y Li. — Tomoyo dice.

— Me refiero a que me tienes de tu lado. — Eriol le dice.

Eriol le da un beso a su cuello y Tomoyo cierra sus ojos un poco, se voltea a el y pone sus brazos a su cuello y los dos pasan a un beso bien caliente y largo.

— Así no me vas a convencer, Eriol. — Tomoyo le dice y se separa de él.

Ella toma a su bolso y camina a la dirección de la puerta, abriendola y pasando, cerrando la puerta.

Eriol despierta en su cama, con las sábanas en azul-oscuro arriba de su piyama en tono verde-claro, de mangas longas, botones en la frente y los pantalones.

Él respira hondo y toca a su fronte, abajo de su pelo oscuro, muy sudado por lo que logra saber del toque en su piel.

Eriol se pone de pie, colocando sus pantuflas y se toma el robe poniéndolo mientras camina a la salida del cuarto con mucha rapidez.

Él pasa del cuarto a la sala y ni señal de Tomoyo, ya empieza a desesperarse por verla, camina rapido a la cocina y ella se encuentra delante del fogón con la agua y los preparados del té en el fregadero.

Eriol pasa caminando y la abraza, tocando a sus espaldas, Tomoyo se voltea a él que la afasta un poco del fogón y la da un beso.

— ¿Pasa algo ? — Pregunta ella.

Eriol no le contesta y se separa de ella, mirando las hojas del té que ella tenía separado y se toma en sus manos, poniéndolas en la basura.

— Oye, mi té. — Tomoyo le reclama.

— De hoy en delante no tomas más ese té. — Eriol le dice.

— Pero me va a ayudar a adelgazar. — Tomoyo le dice.

— No necesitas. — Eriol le dice.

— Me subi tres numeraciones, hasta mi madre me dijo que lo necesito. — Tomoyo dice.

— Eres perfecta. — Eriol dice y vuelve a abrazarla.

Eriol P.O.V.

Eres perfecta embarazada mi vida, pero me voy a guardar el secreto.


End file.
